We'll Be The Stars
by FatalEncounter
Summary: Sonic decides to accompany Amy on one of her mini adventures, coming to find out that there is more than just a hotheaded, pretty face, behind his close friend Amy Rose. Also giving him a chance to finally face the 'thing' that has been lingering between them head on. (One-Shot)


**(A/N: This is my very first one-shot story, so I hope you guys enjoy it! I kinda wanted to try to write a story about Sonic and Amy's new found friendship in the Sonic Boom series and it kinda just turned into this. I was also inspired by the song 'We'll Be The Stars' by Sabrina Carpenter, so if you wanna check that out. All feedback is welcome :D )**

* * *

 **Day One:**

I walked over to Amy who was outside of Tails' place, kneeling down on the ground while zipping up a rather large backpack. I stopped in front of her, "Hey Ames, whatcha up to?"

Her soft jade orbs looked up at me as her thin shoulder length hair swayed from the sudden movement of her head. She smiled brightly, "Hey Sonic," she greeted as she stood up, "I was just visiting Tails for some equipment."

I cocked a brow, "Equipment? What for?"

She bent down and lugged the heavy backpack onto her shoulders, "Oh, I am taking a short adventure." Her voice said calmly.

I smirked, "Adventure? Without me?"

She rolled her eyes playfully, "You wouldn't be up for it."

I looked in all directions, and even turned around to add effect to my mocking confusion. I turned back to face her, "Ames, was there someone else here? Because I think you are forgetting who I am." I held out my hand, wearing a big flashing gin, "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

Amy gasped, " _Thee_ Sonic the Hedgehog?" She cooed in awe, then fanning herself to 'calm her nerves', "I can't believe I'm actually standing in your presence!" She gushed.

I placed both my hands on my hips, "Feel special babe, cause I don't go around talking to just anyone."

Amy rolled her eyes playfully, "Alright Mr. Hero, are you honestly willing to go with me or not?"

I shrugged coolly, "Sure."

Amy beamed, "Alright lets get you packed then."

I held up a hand, "I go all natural Ames, everything I need is out in the wild." I ran a finger under my nose, "I have the survival instinct."

Amy cocked a brow, "You sure?"

"Positive."

She let out a soft chuckle, "Alright then, lets go."

Amy was leading me feel through the forest as trees draped over us, their leaves gently kissing the air above us as they seemed to be reaching for the ground in a lazy stretch, and even though I have ran through the jungle countless of times, I had to admit I had no idea on where exactly we were going; but I just mindlessly followed Amy. "So where are we going exactly?" I asked out loud.

Amy shrugged calmly, "No clue."

"What?" I looked down at her in confusion. If she doesn't have a specific destination we will get lost here, not that I couldn't easily run through the entire planet if we did.

She smiled, keeping her eyes forward on the grassy road we had been following for the past six miles her hands running the path of every tree that she came in contact with, "I just usually go where I feel right."

"How do you know what place feels right?" I asked confused. Amy was a very mysterious one, sure she was very outgoing and optimistic, but when I got the chance to actually spend some alone time with her she seemed more collected and introverted. She always seemed to have a lot on her mind, lost within her own world, and I couldn't help but wonder what she thought about.

She still didn't bother to look at me, "I dunno, its just a feeling I get..." But then a sudden wild smile eclipsed her lips, and her jade eyes finally washed over me, "Trust me, you will feel it too."

I didn't realize that we had made it to the top of a hill overlooking a endless waterfall below us, the water pounded against the rocks beneath, I was so dazed with the uncomfortable silence between Amy and I to notice. I watched Amy intently as she placed her backpack down reaching down inside it for something, but before taking it out looking up at me with hungered eyes, "Do you trust me?"

I laughed, "Of Course Amy." But my confidence started to waver when she aimed the gun-like device towards a clear opening beneath us, a rope springing out from it, latching onto the ground firmly; then she unhooked the rope tying it to a near by rock, stringing it a few times to make sure it was secure. She latched on her backpack first, and pushed it downward; a loud, _thump_ , was hurt when it made contact with the ground.

Amy then looked at me, her eyes eclipsed by fire, "Ready?"

I looked at the rope, and made my way towards it before she suddenly cut it loose with a small knife. My eyes widened as I watched the rope loosely fall to it's doom, "Uh," I said confused, "How are we getting down?"

She shrugged, "We jump."

"W-What?"

"We jump." She repeated.

I shook my head, and my hands in front of me desperately, "No, No, No," I pointed towards the waterfall, "We don't know what's down there, I can't let you risk it Ames." My voice softened, "You could get hurt."

Amy just smiled, as she took my hand into hers, "Sonic, don't you trust me?"

"Amy, I trust you."

"Then jump."

"No."

She let go, "Then go around, you will be down there before I make it to the water."

She was right, I could just run around the waterfall, _and_ make it the the reserved spot before her body had touched the water; but that wasn't the point, the point was keeping her safe. Keeping her from doing something insanely stupid just for the thrill. I sighed, "Amy, don't be reckless."

She laughed heartfully as she walked towards the edge, "You always say go with the flow."

I scoffed, "Yeah! But not when it involves jumping into the unknown!"

Amy rolled her eyes, - for what felt like the millionth time today - holding out her hand, "Jump with me."

I looked at her hand, her gloveless hand, I stared at it's tender pale skin as it radiated under the bright sun, making them glow. They looked untouched, as if they have never faced any worries or burdens, but the small scars that had formed on them reminded me otherwise. I trusted Amy, she was my teammate, my best friend, and I trusted her intuition about things, as the years proved to me that her gut was always, _always_ , right.

I slipped my hand into hers, nodding.

 _And we jumped._

I couldn't describe to you the look on Amy's face, as it was a mixture of pure heart-shattering fear, and awakening euphoria. I couldn't look at the water beneath me, no matter how badly I wanted too, as my heart punched my chest in aggravation to the extent that I felt it would cave into my chest at any moment. I kept my eyes on her, and the ravishing _life_ that radiated from her, she was beautiful. Her mouth was open as I imagined a scream was emitted from her throat, but I never heard it - I couldn't even hear the waterfall that crashed besides me.

All I heard, all I felt, all I saw, was her.

Then my body slammed into the clear liquid pool that had fondly awaited for our arrival. It stung like a thousand pins being pushed into my body simultaneously, I could feel my skin heating up from the impact. I held my breath as I was submerged underwater, opening my eyes frantically searching for Amy. She smiled to me briefly before pointing upward, as I followed her towards the surface.

I felt my face heat up, as I watched her run her shaken hands through her soaked hair-like quills. Her chest rising, being fully exposed to me due to it's dampness. I quickly looked away, turning my face upwards towards the cliff that we had just jumped from to notice it was pretty high up, at least 20 stories high into the air.

I turned back to Amy, "You're crazy."

Her jade eyes lit up, as she laughed hysterically, "We could have **died**."

My eyes widened at her comment, "You are processing this _now_?!"

Amy just shook her head as she let out a wild laugh, and she motioned me to swim with her back to shore. Only problem was that I had a hard time with swimming, - I had gotten over my _fear_ of water, but I never went out of my way to learn how to swim properly - so I felt an overwhelming sense of insecurity overcome me as I watched her elegantly backstroke towards the shore. When she noticed I wasn't following, she stopped, looking at me in confusion, "What's up?" She asked confused.

I looked away as my heart began to race in my chest due to her lasting gaze, and because of the inescapable confession I had to make in order to follow her, "I... I... Can't really swim that well." I mumbled lowly, but she clearly heard me as she made her way towards me in a simple stride.

Her hands wrapped around mine as she treaded water, instructing me to kick my legs behind me, her hands guiding my arms in an awkward stroking motion. It was a slow, painful, embarrassing process, my cheeks had felt hot the entire time her hands lightly gripped mine - I was captured by their softness, like I had always imagined them. But I tried my best to keep my mind focused on the task at hand, not on the beautiful girl that was in front of me - which was always a very difficult obstacle to overcome.

Once we got to shore, I cleared my throat, my blush lingering on my cheeks now creeping onto my neck as I noticed that she was dripping wet, her clothing tightly nudged into every curve of her body. I looked away from her, "Let's keep going." I mumbled.

"Wait." Amy said suddenly. I turned to look at her in confusion but she screamed in protest, "Don't look!"

I kept my vision forward, as I heard, _squish-squash_ \- she was undressing. _Oh man_ , I instantly wrapped my arms around my chest, how can she be doing this right now? Right in front of me? Isn't she embarrassed? What if I actually looked? What would she do?

 _Oh God_ , I wonder what she looks like. I mentally slapped myself, I can't be thinking these things! This is Amy we are talking about, Amy, Amy Rose, the girl I have known since we were kids, the girl who has been a part of my team since the very beginning, the girl I have grown up with. She is practically a sister to me.

But I didn't want to peek at my sister...

And I _do_ want to peek at Amy...

I felt my head slowly turning to look, but with all the force I had left in my body I stopped myself. I had to respect her privacy, I couldn't just look at her while she changed, that's creepy. I don't wanna come off as creepy, then she will realize how I feel.

Wait.

How do I feel?

I sighed.

She was just Amy right? Amy the emotional, hotheaded, caring, down-to-earth, girl I've become so accustomed too, right?

Wrong, she wasn't **just** Amy anymore, she was _Amy_.

I felt a soft tap on my shoulder which caused me to turn around, "Sonic?" Her jade eyes burned with an intensity that almost knocked me off my feet - _christ_ , when did her eyes become that intoxicating? She cocked a brow, "Sonic?"

I shook my head, "Y-Yeah?"

"What's wrong, you are acting weird." She asked curious.

Great.

She knows I'm being weird.

Smooth, dude, _smooth_.

I scratch the back of my neck, "Nothing Ames, just a little shaken up from the swim."

She rolled her eyes, "I thought you got over your fear _years_ ago?" _I did, but my fear of you still lingers._

I smiled nervously, "Yeah, so did I, guess water still gives me the chills." _Nice save._

Amy nodded in understanding, and when she bent down to pick up her backpack, I realized what she was wearing. A tight bright green sports bra, that outlined her bust pretty god damned nicely, and black running shorts with matching lime green outline.

 _Jesus Christ, she is doing this on purpose to punish me._

The usual athletic tape that was wrapped around her arms and legs were gone, exposing her smooth skin, as it gave off this heavenly aura in our now darkened surroundings - the sun was hidden behind a few trees, but I doubted if the sun could shine as bright as Amy.

"Let's go." Amy said casually.

I nodded, as I followed her obediently, trying my best not to stare at her toned legs and rounded...

Stop.

This is Amy.

The girl who drools on her pillow,

the girl who sings out of tune in the

shower every morning, the girl who will

laugh, _and_ tell dirty jokes with you, the girl who

has a bigger stomach than you do - this is Amy.

And the more I thought about all the embarrassing aspects of her, the more I felt my heart ache.

I think it's cute, the way she drools on her pillow.

I love the way she sings out of tune in the shower,

because I'm always listening.

I honestly enjoy how perverted, and sarcastic she is,

because we have a similar sense of humor;

and we understand each other.

I find it amazing that she loves food _almost_

as much as I do, I wouldn't

want her any other way.

"Ames?"

"Mmm?" She hummed.

"Do you go out on trips like this alot?" _Nice, change the subject, because trying to talk yourself out of liking her isn't really working for ya pal._

She tilted her head upward at me, as she bit her bottom lip in thought, "Mmm," she hummed again, "I guess so?" She peeped.

"Why?"

She shrugged, looking forward, "I like getting lost."

I laughed, "Lost? Don't you get scared?" I smirked, "I mean, who's gonna save ya if I'm not around?"

She rolled her eyes, "For your information, I don't get scared -" looking right at me, "because I _don't_ need saving."

I shrugged, placing my head behind my neck, "If you say so."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "What's that suppose to mean?" Man, was she a hothead.

I closed my eyes, grinning, "Nothiinngg." I sang.

She clearly wasn't having it, "Sonic," her voice started hard, "you don't think I can take care of myself?"

I opened one eye, looking down at her, still grinning, "I never said that."

Her eyes were dangerous, stone daggers - beautiful stone daggers that cut into my lime orbs. "I bet I can take you on."

I stopped walking, opening both my eyes, as I hollered out a laugh, "W-What?"

She crossed her arms, "You heard me."

I shook my head, letting my hands fall, "Ames, don't you know who you're dealing with?" She rolled her eyes as I began my speech, "I've battled _Gods_ before, **Amelia** ," her eyes opened slightly when I said her full name, "I think I can take on a girl who weighs less than my arm."

She instantly threw her backpack to the ground, raising her hands in a coaxing motion, "Then bring it."

I cocked a brow, "Ames, don't play with fire."

"I'm not the one who's gonna get burned." She teased.

I walked over to her, towering over her, "Amy," I said in a serious tone, "I'm not gonna fight you." I picked up her backpack, only to have it kicked out of my hands. I looked at Amy annoyed, crossing my arms, "Now that's just _rude_."

"Fight me."

"No."

"Fight me."

"No, Amy."

"Scared?"

I scoffed, "Hardly."

She huffed in irritation, "If you fight me, then I will buy you all the chili dogs you want for a week."

"Hmm," I thought, maybe I could just go easy on her? But then Amy would get offended if I did, which would lead to her getting pissed off, which would lead to her actually trying to _purposely_ beat my ass. I sighed there was no winning in this situation, "Fine."

She let out a girlish squeal, one that I haven't heard in years. She coughed, "I mean," she bit her cheek, "Alright then."

I got into my fighting position, "I'm not gonna go easy."

She shrugged, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Amy slid down an inch pivoting her foot, holding her hands up in front of her face, her eyes narrowed and concentrated - and _man_ , did she look hot. She had a fire within her that made me question whether 134 fahrenheit was actually the hottest temperature on the planet, or if it was the mere essence of her.

She made the first move, throwing a kick my way only for me to catch it and throw it back to her, making her throw her other leg in retaliation, for me to catch that one as well. I pushed her foot away, this time with greater force, as she stumbled to the ground. When she got up, I honestly was a little scared if I would lose.

"Two seconds and I already got you on the ground." I teased.

A swift punch was directed towards my face, and _this_ time I wasn't quick enough to catch it - I must have really peeved her. I shook it off as I threw a kick to her side, making contact with her hip, as she let out a soft grunt.

I felt bad for actually hitting her, I didn't want too, so I decided to change the antics of the game.

Before she had a chance to plan out her next move I tackled her to the ground. I pinned her on the grassy floor, her hands above her head, her legs in between my things.

Which turned into a wrestling match.

She head butted me which left me a little dazed, as she then pinned me onto the ground, her hips straddling me while she harshly kept my arms glued to my sides, and in this desperate moment, I felt the only thing to do was to do something just as drastic.

I pressed my lips onto hers.

She quickly let go, her whole body became frozen, and in that moment I took my chance, I quickly turned her around slamming her front first onto the ground. Holding her wrists in both hands and sitting on her legs.

"W-What," she stammered, "W-What was t-that?!"

"Me winning?" I asked confused.

She desperately wiggled, trying to get out of my strong grip, but clearly couldn't so she decided that I was victorious through a frustrated sigh. I slowly began to let go of her wrists, moving off her legs, but I noticed that her face was still submerged into the grass even when she was free.

I smirked, "Damn, I didn't know I was that _good_ of a kisser that I'd leave you paralyzed."

She silently screamed.

I let out a soft laugh, "Ames, you should know that I'd do anything to win."

She continued to lay there for a few minutes, as I began to worry if she was pissed off or just embarrassed by my sudden action.

"What have you never been kissed before?" I teased.

"No." She seethed.

My mouth dropped, "Oh." _I was her first kiss._

She slowly began to get up, not daring to look at me. I quickly followed her, "Ames, I didn't mean to..."

She held up a hand, "Don't."

We stayed quiet for the rest of the journey, we had walked quite a while until we found a clearing next to a lake, as a few fireflies began to buzz brightly, lighting up the darkened sky. Amy was sitting across from me, the fire illuminating her face, her eyes not daring to look at me. I sighed, why did I always have to make things so awkward?

I should have just let her win. I rather her be pissed off at me for letting her win, than her willingly ignoring me at all costs. I couldn't stand it when she ignored me, it just made me feel empty. I coughed loudly, her eyes still not looking my way, but her ears perked up at the sudden sound, "So..." I said nervously.

"Mmm," She breathed.

"I guess, I, um," I laughed nervously, "should go back home."

Her eyes looked up at me, _finally,_ "You don't have too." She said emotionlessly, but her eyes clearly read differently - 'please don't', they read.

She wanted me to stay.

But, I wanted to push it.

"Nah," I said as I stood up cooly, stretching in the process, "I don't wanna ruin anything else."

She looked up at me, then away, then back, "You didn't."

I smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"What about the kiss incident?" I poked.

I saw it now, in it's full glory. Her blush that had taken over her entire face, even some of her neck, she wasn't mad, she was embarrassed. _Oh this is gonna be good._

"Let's just move on." She said as she turned away.

I shrugged, sitting back down, "What if I don't want too?" My heart was probably beating as fast as my feet could run - and right now I was contemplating running away. But something was different this time, we were alone, all _alone_ , away from everyone else. Away from anyone who could hear me or make fun of me in the future - Knuckles - and something inside me was pushing me to finally push this 'thing' we had between each other; I wanted to know.

"W-What do you m-mean?" She was slurring her words again - how cute.

I placed my hands behind my back, "What if I don't want to forget?"

"W-Why," she said in a soft whisper, her voice was so low I had to lift my ear and tune into just her voice to hear her, "wouldn't you w-want to?"

I was playing this off way cooler than I felt inside.

"I dunno," I said lamely.

Silence took over her again, but this time it was shorter than the last. I could see her run a shaking hand through her hair, "D-Did, you, um," she trailed off, not finishing her sentence.

I cocked a brow, "Did I what?"

"Likeit." She quickly spoke.

I smiled, "I dunno."

She narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean you 'dunno'?"

My smile now turned into a grin, Amy was coming back. "I dunno."

"That isn't an answer."

"It is for me."

She grunted in frustration, "Sonic."

"Amy."

"Stop."

I let out a soft laugh, "Stop what?"

"Avoiding the question."

"I'm not." I said casually.

She sighed, "Then did you?"

I smirked, "I dunno."

"You are hopeless." She said finally.

I leaned forward, crossing my legs, and placing my elbows on my knees, "The _real_ question is, why do you wanna know so bad?"

She scoffed, "I don't."

My smirk was engraved into my face now, "Okay."

She narrowed her eyes again, looking at me dangerously, "I don't."

I held my hands up, "I said okay."

"But it isn't what you meant."

"Oh, so now you are telling me what I meant?" I teased.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "I _know_ what you meant."

"Then tell _me_ , did _I_ like it?" I challenged.

Her face flushed, "I, I can't tell you if you liked it or not!"

I frowned, "I thought you said you know what I mean."

" **Sonic**." She said annoyed.

" _Amy_." I sang.

"Go to sleep." She said defeated.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?" I asked amused by her sudden flustered nature.

"Shut up." She said as took out her sleeping bag, throwing me mine and hitting me in the face in the process. By the time my vision focused again, she was already fast asleep, or at least pretending to be.

I smiled to myself as my heart pumped against my chest in the thought of how soft her lips felt against mine - even if it was for a brief second, that second was the best second of my life.

And I couldn't wait till I could steal another one.

* * *

 **Day Two:**

I don't know how it happened, but it always seemed to happen whenever Amy and I were left alone. I awoke to our arms and legs intertwined, pinned close together because of the small sleeping bag that we were squeezed into. We were so close that I could feel every indent of her body, and how much it has matured over the years. My eyes shot open, then I looked down to see her nuzzling tiredly into my chest as she let out of moans of ecstasy.

She was beautiful.

I slowly reached my hand up to stroke her hair, but my sudden movement had woken her - since moving any body part would completely shake the sleeping bag.

Her jade eyes opened slowly in confusion, as she shifted to get into a more comfortable position - which happened to be her straddling my hips - she rubbed her eyes, then continued to extend her arms above her head stretching as she let out a soft moan of gratification.

Oh man.

I didn't know what to do, so I just laid there, my hands behind my head, eyes closed pretending to be asleep; but no matter how hard I tried to swallow my smirk, it wouldn't leave my face.

I heard her let out a soft gasp, then she quickly arose from her place in a frantic panic. I opened one eyes lazily, as I let out a fake yawn, "Ames?" I said tiredly.

She was blushing from head to toe as her eyes darted away from me, and towards her feet, "I, um, I just saw a bug."

I sat up on my elbows, looking up at her amused by her bashful nature, "A bug?" I asked unbelieving.

"Y-Yeah," she held out her hands to demonstrate an exaggerated size, "It was _huge_!"

I nodded, "Mhm," I casually sang as I laid back down, the smirk I tried my best to hold back was now at it's full capacity.

She scoffed, "Just get up."

"Okaayy, Amy." I said in an enthusiastic tone.

"Stop that." She said irritated.

"Stop what?"

"That."

I shrugged, "Okaayy."

"Stop!"

I let out a heartfelt laugh, "I'm not doing anything!"

She rolled her eyes, "You're thinking it."

I tilted my head to the side, "You can read my thoughts?" I suddenly got close to her, our faces only inches away from each other as I could feel her quickening breath on my face, her eyes widening in surprise as I ran a soft, gentle hand through her messy quills, "What am I thinking now?" My heart was pounding in my chest, and from the look on her face, her heart was about to burst.

She quickly stepped away from me, "Let's go."

"Okaayy."

"Ugh."

I stared up at the tall mountain, as rocks poked out of it making it look like a latter towards the heavens, "Hey Babe?"

"Yeah?"

I crossed my arms placing a thoughtful hand on my chin, "How do you plan on getting up there?"

"Climbing?" She asked confused by my idiotic question.

"Yeah, but, you don't have climbing gear?" I pointed out worried.

She shrugged, "Don't need it."

"You can fall."

"So?"

I rolled my eyes, "Then you'll die."

She smiled not looking at me, but I could sense that she wanted to, "Yeah, but I have you to save me."

My heart swelled up, as I let a soft smile escape from me too. I decided against pushing the thought any further, because she was right, I could easily save her if she did fall; but I had to give Amy a chance, she has grown, she can take care of herself - and if she goes out on these crazy adventures frequently than I should just follow her instinct.

We started to climb up the rocky mountain, I stayed behind Amy as she excitingly reached for anything she could get a firm grip on so that she could propel herself further. Unwillingly, I looked below us, to see that we were pretty high up, at least a few hairs above the tree's, and when I looked back to Amy she seemed unfazed by the fact we were so high up.

When had Amy become such a daredevil?

Since when did she feed off adrenaline?

When did she become so full of life?

But maybe it was all the years following me around, as a new adventure was always around the corner. When she was younger, I always tried to protect her from the danger, being the only female in the group, but now she is older, more capable of defending herself, and had the ability to push herself to new extreme limits that seemed out of reach before.

And I loved that about her.

She always held a fire within her that ached to be released, a fire that burned brightly whenever a new adventure was on the horizon, but now it was time for her to create her own adventures; and for me to follow her.

Amy looked back at me, smiling giddily, then looked towards the landscape behind us, the wind picking up her hair as it flowed freely in its hands. She smiled contently, closing her eyes, and taking in a deep breath, " _We're so small_."

I looked at her confused, "What?"

Her eyes still closed as she spoke, "We are so small in this world, sometimes we feel like the world is ours to conquer, but when you really look at it, when you take the time to see it's vastness it has to offer, you realize how irrelevant you really are. We could be swallowed in one instant, and no one would remember our existence, but the earth around us would remember as we leave small tracks of our once meaningful lives. We are allowed to live on this planet because mother nature let's us, not because of our own doing; _we're just so small_."

I smiled softly, my eyes warming to her words, "When did you become such a philosopher?"

She smiled brightly, looking up questioningly to the openness of the sky, "I guess it's something I picked up."

Then she turned back, continuing to climb up the mountain as if nothing happened. And I took her words into thought, as I looked back at the scenery. Tree's outstretching their wings to the sky, the rivers gracefully dancing with the wind, as they tangoed to the rhythm that is life. Amy was right, we are small, and sometimes I forget that, I forget how small I truly am as my ego overwhelms me. The world doesn't revolve around me, or what I'm doing, but I revolved around the world as everything it does allows me to survive another day.

 _Damn._

Amy had a way of getting under your skin. Whenever you heard her speak, it was filled with such a passion, such a _brightness_ , that made you want to be a part of it; to be a part of her. You wanted to soak up her words, to soak up everything she had to offer in desperation to become close to her.

But she was like a star, shining brightly in the darkened life around her that you would be captivated by her beauty, yet she would be so far away from you, and no matter how hard you would try to grasp her, she would slip from your hands. She was untamable, she was her own person, and she didn't seem to want to be tied to anyone, but life itself.

We finally reached the top of the mountain, and I thought we were going to just follow the path that would probably lead us back down the mountain, but instead Amy started to search through her backpack. Taking out two jumpsuits, both black, both customized to grant the person wearing the suit the ability to fly.

Oh man.

She wants us to jump... Again.

Amy passed me one of the suits, as she proceeded to put hers on without any further instruction. I eyed her curiously, "Amy, what are you thinking?"

She let out a soft giggle, "You trust me don't you?"

"Amy."

She looked up, her eyes burning through mine as she smiled, "Don't you?"

I sighed, "Yes."

"Then stop asking questions."

I reluctantly put on the suit, zipping it up in the middle and clipping the straps around my arms. I then took the helmet that Amy passed to me, "Okay, so this might be scary the first time -"

My mouth opened, "You mean you've done this before?"

She nodded swiftly as she let out a soft giggle, "Yeah, a lot of time actually."

"Why?"

A faint blush formed on her cheeks, as she turned around from me, "It's, um, the closest I can get to what it's like for you..." she stopped as her voice was now small.

I cocked a brow, "Like for me?"

She sighed, " _What it's like for you running_." She finished.

My eyes widened a bit, "I never knew you..." I couldn't finish I was so taken aback. Amy had never shown any interest to know what it was like running at my speed, maybe because it's such an odd question to ask, but I never once thought she would have any interest in it.

She placed her helmet on her head, refusing to speak anymore. I did though, "Ames," I said tenderly, "I could have ran with you, if you wanted to know what it's like."

She shook her head 'no', "It isn't the same." I heard her whisper.

Then it dawned on me, "Is this what this whole adventure is about?"

She stayed silent.

"All these crazy stunts? Just so you could know what it's like?"

More silence.

"Babe..."

Her shoulders slumped.

I cautiously walked over to her, slithering my arms around her, and removing her helmet. Her eyes were closed, but a distant frown was on her lips. I gently kissed the top of her head, then wrapped her into my arms, "Ames, you don't have to do all this you know."

Her voice was fragile, "I just, I want to be like you."

I smiled softly, running my hands softly through her hair, "Funny, because all this time, I wanted to be like _you_."

She stepped away from me, my arms still wrapped around her, and her eyes wide. "W-What? M-Me?"

I nodded.

"W-Why?"

I smiled as I felt my heart speed up. There was no going back with this, if I wanted her to feel good about herself then I needed to risk exposing my emotions. "You're so passionate, about everything Amy, when I'm with you, I get so caught up in the little things that I would have just brushed off if it wasn't for you. You have a way of making people change the way they see things, broadening their perspective on life... You make me feel _important_." I sighed nervously, "Yeah, I save people, but Amy you, you can do so much more than just touch someone physically, you touch them emotionally; and that's something I could never do." I rested my chin on the top of her head, "I admire you."

I felt her arms instantly wrap around me, giving me a tight squeeze, "This is why you're my best friend," she said just above a whisper, "you always know what to say."

I kissed the top of her head, taking in the natural scent of lavender that emitted from her, "So," I pondered, "Are we gonna jump this thing or not?"

I should have just suggested that we go running around the jungle a few times. As I looked down the mountain that we just climbed I began to wonder how much I honestly trusted Amy, but when I looked towards her, her eyes beaming with determination I knew there was no going back.

And just like before, our hands held tightly together as if they had been formed like that.

We jumped.

But this time my heart didn't cave into my chest, or go up into my throat from the sudden drop, because there was no drop; just wind.

It was similar to my running - just slower of course. But the wind was pounding against my face, my heart was thumping in my chest, and my mind was blank only focusing on the path in front of me as I _flew_ above the tree's instead of between them, flying above the river's instead of threw them, and flying past the mountains instead of around them.

It was beautiful.

Our hands were still connected as we flew through the jungle, laughing at how crazy this was, and how scared we were that at any moment we could crash, and ultimately die; and I've never felt so small, yet so _alive_.

When I'm running, I could always stop at any time I want, but this was different, there was no stopping, because if I pressed my legs and arms together I would fall; I was relying solely on the wind to guide me to safety.

Why hadn't I come along sooner?

We soared for what felt like eternity, but it was only a few minutes until we reached the ground, stumbling onto an open field of wild flowers. I heard Amy's crazed laughter filling my mind as we tumbled through the flowers, coming to a slow stop in front of each other.

Amy's helmet had popped off, and her hair was tangled with small wild flowers. Her smile was bright when she peaked her head up to look at me. No words were exchanged, as none were needed as we just stared at each other in awe. Her eyes mixed into mine, I've always loved her eyes, but I've never seen them this up close before; and I became enchanted.

"Ames..."

 _Thump-Thump_

"Yeah?"

 _Thump-Thump-Thump_

"I, I," I gulped down my nerves.

She lifted a brow, "Yeah?"

 _Thump,Thump,Thump,Thump_

 _I love you Amy._

"I, um," I couldn't say it. I couldn't. But her eyes made cursed me to believe that I could. I turned away from her, breaking her spell. "I think we should get going before, um, it gets dark."

Amy sat up slowly, "Oh, yeah, of course."

And we were off again.

I'm an idiot. Why couldn't I just tell her? I think she probably already knows anyway. I mean it's not like I've kept it a hidden secret, it's been obvious to some people, so why couldn't I just confirm it?

 _Because you're scared it will change things._

I know I am. I don't take change well, I like things to stay constant, I like being comfortable. I don't want things to change between Amy and I, I like the way they are going now; how easily we can joke around with each other, and how I can just flirt with her without worrying that she will take my jokes or nicknames too seriously. And things wouldn't _just_ change between us, it would change how we work as a team. I would be prone to saving Amy, making sure she is okay, more than the rest of my teammates - even though they don't really need my help most of the time.

I sighed, why does this have to be so difficult?

Amy suddenly stopped in front of me, which caused me to smack into her. She was looking upward at a tree, "Up for another climbing fest?" She asked challengingly.

I smirked, "Babe, you should know better."

I gave Amy a small boost with my hands to let her grip onto a branch to start climbing, I was starting to trust that she was capable of handling herself more and more. The sun was starting to set, and the sky turned into a vibrant hue of reds and oranges. We were being submerged deeper and deeper into the tree as I continued to follow Amy upward, grabbing each branch and pulling myself upward with ease; Amy was going quite slowly to make sure that each branch was fit to hold her weight on, so I would just follow the pattern of her steps.

The leaves covered us from any source of light, so when we reached the very top of the tree I was surprised at the twinkling stars that greeted us. Amy gasped, "I've never seen so many stars before..."

 _I have, all the time, when I look into your eyes._

I smiled, "Yeah, it's definitely a sight to see." _And I wasnt talking about the stars that illuminated the sky above us._

Amy sighed in content, "I'm really glad you came with me Sonic."

I looked down at her, her jade orbs looking into mine. Millions, and millions of stars, all lined up as I stared into her infinite jade orbs, "I am too."

"Do you think, you will come along more often?" She asked hopefully.

I smirked, "Babe, there's no chance of you changing my mind _out_ of tagging along now."

She smiled brightly, "Good."

But then suddenly she averted her gaze, looking back up at the sky, all the thousands of stars that danced together in one synchronized rhythm, "Sonic," she began quizzically, "what do you think happens when we die?"

I shrugged, "Lights out?"

"I don't."

"What do you believe?"

Her smile softened, "I think we turn into stars."

"Why?" I asked utterly thrown off guard by her response, I would have laughed if it wasn't such a serious topic.

She shrugged, "It's a nice thought, knowing that even when we die, we will still be here somehow, watching over our loved ones, shining brightly through the overbearing darkness as a symbol of hope for all the life below." She held her hand up, as if she was trying to touch them, "And when people look up, they know, they remember who we are, who we once were and the lives we lived. I guess it's more of a coping mechanism for me, I don't want to be forgotten. No matter how small I am to the world, I was here, I lived; and I want to be remembered."

"I'd like to think we turn into stars too." I said suddenly.

This time instead of sitting across from each other, I sat next to Amy while the fire in front of us cracked calmingly. Her head rested lazily against my shoulder, as we sat in silence.

"I liked it." Amy suddenly spoke.

"Hm?" I beamed confused at what she was referring to.

She smiled bashfully, her cheeks heating up, "I, I liked it."

The kiss.

She liked the kiss.

I coughed nervously, as I scratched the back of my neck. Should I say it? Yes. I should, but wouldn't that change everything? I looked down at Amy who had shut her eyes, as her blush engulfed her face - look at her, she was just as nervous as I was. My mouth dried up, and my throat tightened, but I desperately searched for any ounce of courage; I had to say something.

"I liked it too."

Her eyes shot open, looking up at me, but what I didn't expect next was the smirk that had formed onto her pink lips, "I know."

I crossed my arms, "Excuse me?"

She let out a soft laugh, "Nothing."

I narrowed my eyes, "No, repeat what you said."

Her smirk deepened, "It was kinda obvious."

I cocked a brow irritably, " **Really**."

Her eyes narrowed challengingly as she positioned herself on her knees to look me at my eye-level, her face only inches away, " _Really_."

I liked this side of her. Confidence was sexy on her; but I couldn't let her show me up. I inched my face closer to her, I could now feel her shaking breath on my face, "Babe, don't play with fire."

She grinned wildly, "What if I wanna get burned?"

I chuckled, "Well, there's no backing out now." I slithered a hand onto her cheek, and pulled her into me. Our lips meeting again for a second time, but this time she was prepared; and ready to fight back.

 _Oh man._

I melted under the intensity of her kiss. Her lips were so soft, so plump, so _perfect_. I couldn't get enough of her, as I felt my hands start to wonder every inch of her - my favorite place was her sculpted curves that seemed specially crafted by the gods above. My heart was pounding in my chest, to the extent that I feared my heart would break one of my ribs, but it didn't matter to me. Kissing Amy made me forget about the rest of the world, it made me immune to any pain, it made me feel invincible; I was immortal under her touch.

To my disappointment she broke away, but only to adjust herself in a sitting position on my lap; I desperately kissed at the nape of her neck as she got comfortable - her soft moans of my name drove me wild. I smashed my lips onto hers once more, fearing that if I linger too long without her touch I would wither away into oblivion; I needed her.

Our hands connected, lacing together.

And as our kiss intensified, I _yearned_ for more. I parted from her lips, kissing down her chin, to the road leading to her neck, then the tender area of her collar bone.

She had allowed for me to steal seconds away from her with every kiss, and as the night continued, and our moans traveled through the night, she allowed me to steal an eternity from her; an eternity that I would forever treasure.

* * *

 **Day Three:**

Tails and Knuckles were basking under the sun when we returned, they both looked in our direction - possibly because we held hands as we walked up to them. Tails looked from me, to Amy and I's hands, then to Amy, and back to me. "Um, how was the trip guys?"

Amy looked away, clearly blushing from head to toe - when we woke up from our eventful night Amy had become shy beyond on means, which caused me to latch onto her closer than ever before.

I shrugged, "Good."

Knuckles cocked a brow, "Wait..." He looked down at our hands, "Are you two..."

Amy quickly let go, as she began to stammer uncontrollably, "W-Well guys I, I, gotta go!"

But before she could speed off into the direction of her house, I gripped onto her wrist, spinning her into my arms, and whispering into her ear, " _I love you_." I then gave her a light squeeze before releasing her, taking in her speechless expression; eyes wide, mouth agape, ears perked up, and muzzle red as roses.

"Amy?" Tails asked in concern.

She shook her head, trying her best to regain her senses as she started to walk towards her house, only to look back in my direction every second; I sent her a wink before she completely submerged herself behind Tails' house.

Tails smirked, " _So Sonic_ , where did you guys go?"

I smiled, "Wherever it felt _right_."


End file.
